Come Together
by cadeeo
Summary: After fourteen years in exile in LA, the Source and his Queen return to San Fancisco. Phoebe/Cole. First story on this site. Wyatt is a major character.
1. Chapter 1

COME TOGETHER

This story is dedicated to my friend, Vh, who supported my Cole/Phoebe pairing and who endlessly provides info so I can type and she can read. I couldn't do this without you!

A/N: the story might be confusing in the start, but things will be explained in later chapters. English is not my native language. I would like a beta (hint)

CHAPTER ONE

The large Halliwell family had a good time. A different kind of good time then what they the Halliwell sisters would've had sixteen years prior when Phoebe and Cole had yet to turn.

It's funny how things end. All the sisters had their own families. Piper would stay with Leo forever and their children as well as the others were steadily but surely trained as witches. Paige was still a whitelighter and Charmed One and her husband, Henry, had retired from the police the year before because of an injury in battle, (the supernatural kind). Prue and her wizard husband, Logan battled most of the regular demons attacking.

They heard rumours, of course, of the Queen of the Underworld. Phoebe.

The Halliwells checked up on Los Angeles. It was soon rid of light. The Queen searched for the light in every corner of the big city, while the Source did his evil works every other place in this dimension as well as others. But the rumours began to quiver more often, because now the Prince was beginning to show. They didn't even know what his real name was. He was family, he was Phoebe's son and they didn't even know his real name. Every demon they tried to get it from, only called him the Prince. They'd never even encountered him, only seen short glimpses of him in the shadow of his father.

The Halliwell children knew little of what Phoebe and Cole had been like before it all went horribly wrong. They'd fought against the Source their whole lives and knew nothing else, not that they wanted that anyway. They were all powerful in their own way, especially Wyatt, who had some kind of prophecy attached to him. Prue and Logan's eldest child and only daughter, Penelope, better known as Paine, got visions like Phoebe and she was only twelve.

--

The large manor looked cold and uninviting from the outside and not many dared to come close. Inside was a different matter. Though, not terrible welcome, it was a place to live and for the Turner family that was all it was.

A woman around her forties looked bored at the book she was supposedly reading. Her hair was dark brown and neatly curled so it fell down her back. A dark blue dress hung good on her toned body. All in all the years had treated her well. She was sitting alone in the large room filled with books in darkness.

,,This is boring!'' she stated out loud and the book suddenly set on fire.

She rose and walked out of the room and towards the thrown room, where she new all the fun would be. When she passed a mirror, she stopped and studied herself. Concentrating for a second a silver tiara appeared on the small table beside her. She fastened it in her hair and smiled satisfied.

The large wooden doors opened itself for her and the gathered crowd on the throne room turned to watch who was coming.

,,The Queen,'' one of the Source's minions called out.

The crowd of demons bowed for their Queen, except for the Source himself, who merely smiled. He was standing beside two beautifully decorated thrones, one for himself and the Queen.

The Queen made her way across the old floor, her heels clicking every time they reached the floor. Fifteen years of practise had taught her the grace of the Queen she was and she gracefully sat down on her throne.

She watched the pathetic demons try to suck up to their leader, but he was merciless. She almost laughed when a little green demon fell to his knees and begged. She enjoyed it.

She enjoyed evil.

--

,,Hey, honey?'' Phoebe Turner said to her husband, when they lay in their large and comfortable bed.

,,Yes?'' Cole Turner replied.

,,Let's take back San Francisco.'' (A/N: the sisters chased them away fourteen years prior)

Cole frowned and looked at her. ,,You sure? The in-laws have an uncanny way of always getting us thrown out.''

Phoebe pouted. ,,But LA is boring.''

--

Wyatt Halliwell kissed his mother goodbye and orbed out of the manor and into the bathrooms of his school. He checked his hair for the last time in the mirrors and went out. This was the last year he had high school for himself. After the summer his prissy little brother, Chris would join him and he would thankfully be a senior before Paine would join them.

Two years back and he would be enrolled in the magic school full time. He smirked satisfied to himself and opened his locker.

,,Good morning, sunshine,'' the cheerful voice of his best friend, Finn, said.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. ,,Not even close,'' he said and took his books. ,,Demon activity is high again, Paine and Preston have taken over my room so I'm forced to spend unnecessary time with Chris, Paula is all giggles and ponytails with Melissa and mom took my computer.''

Finn frowned. ,,Right, so not good morning?''

Wyatt shook his head. ,,Not a good morning, no.''

,,Man, that blows,'' the slightly taller boy said. ,,I have good news.''

,,Please, let me hear!'' Wyatt pleaded.

,,I saw the new guy and let me tell you, we have got to have him.''

The two young boys looked at each other with a mischievous grin on their faces.

,,The new guy's schedule,'' Wyatt whispered and a piece of paper appeared in his hand. ,,Ups. But now that we have it…''

They checked out the paper.

,,I've got English with him now,'' Wyatt said.

Finn's face fell. ,,That blows.''

,,Everything blows for you,''

,,Yeah, well there must be a reason.''

Wyatt grinned and ran when the bell rang. He found his class and saw a particular tall boy standing beside the teacher. He was dressed all in black without being emo and his hair seemed black too. A couple of the girls giggled when he sent a smile their way.

Womaniser.

Not that it mattered. He and Finn were like that themselves. He would fit right into their little group.

,,Class, settle down,'' the female teacher said.

Wyatt sat down in the back.

,,Everyone, I would like to present Hayden Fierce,'' the teacher said, looking flushed. ,,Would you like to say something about yourself, Mr. Fierce?''

Hayden nodded and without looking nervous, he faced the class. ,,I'm Hayden. I'm almost sixteen, lived in LA till recently, because my mother thought it fun to relocate, got family here I've never met and probably never will. Other than that…'' he shrugged.

,,Thank you. You can sit wherever there's place,'' the teacher said.

Hayden walked purposely towards Wyatt and sat down on the empty chair beside him. ,,Where's all the hot girls in this town?'' he whispered when the teacher began lecturing.

Wyatt smirked. ,,You've come to the right person.''

,,Thought I did,'' Hayden said and smirked back.

TBC.

CHAPTER TWO

_,,They're back,'' Leo yelled loud enough for the whole manor to hear, when he appeared in the living room._

_Piper and Prue came running from the kitchen._

_,,Who's back?'' Piper asked. _

_,,The Source,'' he said, wide-eyed. ,,Cole and Phoebe are back and they brought the horror of Los Angeles with them.''_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The Queen of the Underworld sighed.

,,This is it?'' she said angrily and looked around in disgust. ,,This was the best place you could find?''

The demon, a grey haired old man who'd been a real estate agent for the better part of forty years, stood with his head bowed respectfully for his Queen.

,,The most expensive place in San Francisco, my Queen,'' he said.

They were standing inside a large and newly constructed building. It was terribly overprized and far too bright.

,,Excuse me, Mr…'' she began.

,,Stutter,'' the demon said.

,,Mr. Stutter. What will the Underworld think when we show them this?'' she waved widely with her arms. ,,This bright overprized hell! I don't care about the cost,'' she looked at the demon almost hysterically. ,,My family is the source of all evil, literally. We need a dark place. A dark and old place!''

Trembling slightly, the demon almost cried in fear.

,,You may be excused,'' the demon disappeared quickly and she was left back.

Looking around in the disgust a last time, a cascade of fire irrupted around her and took her to the large red bridge, San Francisco's trademark. It was night and the sun had just disappeared in the horizon.

She almost, almost felt bad about turning to the dark. She'd never regretted it, but when her son had been born, she regretted her sisters weren't there to congratulate her.

,,Welcome back, Phoebe,'' she said and hugged herself.

--

,,This blows,'' Wyatt muttered for the hundred time that night. He had homework to do and this crazy demon hunt was going nowhere.

,,It's better than homework,'' Chris commented beside him.

,,But a least homework makes sense, idiot,'' Wyatt threw the book he'd been reading at his younger brother, but Chris stopped it in the air and threw it back. Wyatt barely had time to duck and fell of his chair. Before Chris had time to blink, he was laying face down on the living room floor. Wyatt was over him.

The two boys fought until their two uncles, Logan and Henry came in and pulled them apart.

,,What was that about?'' Henry asked.

,,He threw a book at me!'' the two boys said at the same time.

The retired cop blinked and limped over to the couch because of his aching right leg. ,,I am blessed I have no boys,'' he said with a satisfied smile.

Logan rolled his eyes in a very teenage like fashion. ,,Let's take over the research from the poor boys. I bet they have tons of important homework,'' he said pointedly to Henry.

Henry sighed. ,,Right.''

The boys smiled broadly and ran upstairs.

--

Trailing behind his charge, an elderly rich woman with empathic abilities, Leo tried to talk some sense into her.

,,Mrs. Cogan, it's not safe for you right now,'' he said desperately.

The woman shrugged and continued her way through the throng of people. They were walking in the middle of mall and Mrs. Cogan seemed to have made it her goal to purchase every single item of clothes in her sight.

,,When am I ever safe?'' she said and walked into a new store. She found a piece she'd set her eyes on and tried to find a mirror. ,,Too short?'' she asked.

Leo took the piece of clothes away from her. ,,Mrs. Cogan, you almost died yesterday!''

,,Yeah, I know. I was there, you know.'' She turned away from him and was quickly making her way out of the store again.

He quickly followed again and he was so focused on his charge that he never saw the woman walking straight into his path and thereby crashing with him.

,,I'm sorry,'' he said and bent down to pick up her grey purse. He handed it to her and saw for the first time the person he'd crashed into.

She was dressed to not stand out. Her clothes were grey along with her purse and her hair in a simple bun. She was older then the last time he'd fought her, but it was without a doubt Phoebe.

She was sporting the much-hated terrible smirk. ,,Leo,'' she said.

,,Phoebe? What…''

,,Am I doing here?''

Leo nodded speechless.

,,You want coffee?'' she asked and opened her purse. A wallet had suddenly appeared in her left hand and Leo came to the conclusion she'd stolen it.

He was startled by her question, but accepted and they made their way to the food court.

What was he doing? Was he really having coffee with the Queen of the Underworld who also happened to be her sister-in-law?

They sat down with coffee in front of them. Leo looked suspiciously at Phoebe.

,,You know, I'm not gonna kill you,'' she said.

,,You're evil, Phoebe,'' he stated.

She shrugged. ,,So? That doesn't mean I'm gonna kill you.''

,,What are you doing here?'' he asked.

She laughed. ,,We're back. Cole and I, we're back.'' She rose from her seat. ,,I have to go, the innocent doesn't fall of the roof by himself.'' She blew him a kiss and disappeared in the middle of the mass of people.

--

,,They're back,'' Leo yelled loud enough for the whole manor to hear, when he appeared in the living room.

Piper and Prue came running from the kitchen.

,,Who's back?'' Piper asked.

,,The Source,'' he said, wide-eyed. ,,Cole and Phoebe are back and they brought the horror of Los Angeles with them.''

,,What! How?'' Prue said.

,,I saw Phoebe at a mall and we had coffee and then she told me they were back,'' Leo rambled.

,,Wait… you had coffee with her?'' Piper said with her eyebrows raised.

,,She paid,'' he squirmed under his wife's glare.

,,The Source is back. What does that tell us?'' Prue said.

,,That must be why the demon activity is so high,'' Piper realised.

,,This means family meeting,'' Leo said.

TBC.

CHAPTER THREE

,,You will make a family tree with your assigned partner,'' the male teacher said sternly. ,,This is homework and it will lie on my desk next week at this hour. Do you understand?''

_The class nodded. _

_Wyatt rolled his eyes. This would be the easiest assignment ever, since the Halliwell family tree was one of their most prized belongings. _

_,,Halliwell, you will work with…'' the teacher looked under his horn-rimmed glasses. ,,Fierce.''_

_Wyatt smirked. No, that bad at all._


	3. a desperate note from me:S

Hey. I'm sorry guys. Love your reviews!

Due to the fact that my Internet is acting crazy, I'll have trouble posting at a regular base. I really want to!

PLEASE, don't loose faith in me! I'm writing like a maniac on my laptop trying to get it finished.

To clear something:

NERDZROCK6: Phoebe's pregnant when we leave them in we're off to see the wizard. So yes they have a kid. When you get further down in the story and the plot thickens, you can easily see who their kid is, though the Halliwells won't figure it out for a while. (And I agree. As a nerd myself I believe we rock! :D)

BLEU FEENIX: it'll become clearer. My friend, who beta for me, told me I have explained things further in the story. I trust her with this (I'm not really good at judging these things)!

JOLECA: I like him good too. But I've been toying with Phoebe and Cole evil since I saw the episode years ago! I couldn't have been more disappointed when all we got with Phoebe evil was Long Live the Queen. I really try to get my spelling mistakes, so THANK YOU for saying that.

CHARINGS: I love you, too! Vh, you rock my Charmed fanfic world!

JOUNUCHI: Andy's dead. I only brought Prue back for the Power of Three. I loved him with her, but I just couldn't make him fit in this story. Plus I need Prue and Logan's kids powers.

As for things not being clear:

Piper and Leo's kids: Wyatt, Chris and Melissa (I realise she should've been called Melinda, but I saw my mistake to late to wanna change it.)

Paige and Henry's kid: Paula.

Prue and Logan's kids: Penelope (I nicknamed her Paine) and Preston.

Phoebe and Cole's kid: their son is the Prince. But I don't want to reveal his real name yet. He needs to stay without a name for a while.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or their characters. I own Melissa, Paula, Paine, Hayden, Preston, Finn and the other small characters you can't recognize from the show.

I'll update when I can!

Cadeeo.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

(Same day as chapter two)

It was lunch hour and the cantina was noisy as always. Wyatt and Finn, both of them just out of algebra class, walked into the cantina. A group of their elder friends waved them over to their table, but they'd spotted Hayden surrounded by girls and they knew that was where the real fun would be.

Hayden was tall and broad-shouldered enough to be taken as a junior and the freshmen couldn't see the difference.

,,He sure is popular with the chicks,'' Finn whispered to his friend when they neared.

Wyatt smirked.

Hayden had spotted them and told some of the girls to leave.

,,Hi, Wyatt,'' a freshman girl with bleach blonde hair tried to sound seductive. She was seated at the table with her group of giggling girlfriends.

Wyatt ignored her and sat down beside Hayden. ,,Hey, man. This is my friend, Finn Vaughn,'' he introduced his friend.

Hayden nodded to Finn, who nodded back. ,,So the girls tell me you own _the_ place to be.''

,,P3,'' Wyatt nodded in confirmation. ,,The place is ours from six to twelve on weekends, except when there's concerts…''

,,But then you have VIP tickets, so that doesn't matter,'' Finn interrupted.

,,And tomorrow is Friday,'' Hayden said pointedly.

Wyatt got the point. ,,What do you say to free entry?''

--

Cole Turner appeared in his new office. Turner Enterprise had done well without his help in the last ten years since he established the place. The large grey building towered over most of the others in the city, but that was one of its purposes. He had establishments like this all over the world, all managed by his loyal group of merciless upper-level demons. As soon as it was rumoured the Source was returning to San Francisco, the leading demon had thrown everyone out of the highest level and remade it to Cole's likings. He hated it, of course and would have Phoebe decorate it all over again. She had a good sense of these things and part of human Cole, he'd never been able to vanquish and now didn't want to, love the feeling of home it gave him.

He looked out of the window. He let his eyes glide over a place, which hadn't been corrupted by evil the way Los Angeles had. He was much stronger than last time he'd tried to take over the city. This time he would succeed.

He heard a sound behind him and he turned around slowly and found his highly attractive Queen standing before him.

,,They know we're back,'' she said and looked at him with her beautiful eyes.

,,Your sisters?''

,,Yeah. I ran into Leo, so they know.''

With his hands behind his back, he walked slowly towards a wooden chair and took a glass of water. By his silent command, the water flowed out of the glass and created a flat circle in the air. A picture of the Halliwell manor showed and Cole and Phoebe could see the gathered family.

,,The Source is back,'' Piper said. ,,That means extra cautiousness with everyone we now…''

,,They know,'' Cole acknowledged.

--

After school, Wyatt orbed home and flung his bag into Chris' room, which they were sharing because of the increase in demon activity. The manor was always noisy, but today it seemed it had taken a new level of noisy.

He made his way down the stairs.

,,What's going on?'' he asked Paine, who was going up.

She shrugged. ,,Family meeting. Apparently very important.''

Melissa and Paula, who were five and six, were taken care off by Preston, who'd just turned nine and still wasn't allowed to attend the family meetings. Chris, Wyatt and Paine sat down in the living room with the adults.

,,Leo saw Phoebe,'' Piper started.

,,Phoebe as in the Queen of the Underworld?'' Logan asked.

,,Yep,'' Paige said a little too cheerily.

,,Which means, there's a good chance…'' Prue began.

,,The Source is back,'' Piper said. ,,That means extra cautiousness with everyone we know. They know us too well and will be able to spy on us.''

,,This blows,'' Wyatt muttered.

,,For you, kids,'' Leo said and looked at the three children.

,,No P3, no friend visits. The usual,'' Chris said and sighed.

--

Later the same night, the Halliwell sisters sat in the living room, each lost in their own thoughts.

Prue was the one who broke the silence first. ,,I think Phoebe helped resurrect me.''

,,We don't know that,'' Paige said agitated. ,,The spell was in the Book of Shadows…''

,,And you were resurrected after Phoebe turned evil,'' Piper stated. ,,She wouldn't be able to come near it.''

,,But don't you find it odd the spell was even there?'' Prue went on.

The question of Prue's resurrection had always been a weird subject for the sisters. Almost sixteen years ago, the news of the birth of the Prince had reached Paige and Piper's ears. Still reeling from Prue's death, Phoebe's betrayal and her own racing hormones, Piper had gone through a major emotional crisis, which nearly cost her Wyatt. Only because of Leo and the Elders interference, did the baby boy survive. When the boy was born, the fight to protect him from the Source began. But the powers of the Charmed Ones were broken and Phoebe was impossible to talk sense into. Then one day, Piper had looked through the Book of Shadows for the millionth time and had stumbled over a resurrection spell she hadn't seen before and it only needed the power of one witch. Without consulting the others, she did the spell. It was successful and Prue was back.

But doing spells like these do not come without consequences and bringing Prue back was no difference. A powerful wizard was created. He was both clever and strong and he went by the name of Logarnis, which eventually became Logan as he fell in love with Prue and turned good.

How Prue was ever resurrected with such a simple spell, was never discovered. Prue did have a hunch that Phoebe had a finger in it.

,,This is an old subject,'' Piper said tiredly. ,,We have no proof.''

,,I was dead, Piper!''

,,I know! We never would've found Paige, if you hadn't!''

,,Hey!'' Paige yelled. ,,Phoebe is not the sister you grew up with and she hasn't been for the last sixteen years ago. She's _evil.''_

,,We know!'' Piper said irritated. ,,But that doesn't explain why she's back?''

,,No, it doesn't,'' Prue agreed.

The three sisters looked solemnly at each other.

--

The next day, Wyatt sat down in class quietly. Whenever news of the Source came to the Halliwell household, the sisters were easily enraged and they worked their arses off to ensure the safety of their families. Wyatt had to cross check his whole friend base for potential demons.

He liked the family responsibilities and he loved the thrill of saving an innocent. He knew why he had to check his friends, but it still sucked.

The teacher came in and the class came to order. Wyatt got a nod of acknowledgement from Hayden, who hurried in just as the teacher closed the door.

,,You will make a family tree with your assigned partner,'' the male teacher said sternly. ,,This is homework and it will lie on my desk next week at this hour. Do you understand?''

The class nodded.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. This would be the easiest assignment ever, since the Halliwell family tree was one of their most prized belongings.

,,Halliwell, you will work with…'' the teacher looked under his horn-rimmed glasses. ,,Fierce.''

Wyatt smirked. No, that bad at all.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N : first of all, I'm really sorry for the late update. Thing's crazy and I have to write an application to be an exchange student in USA next year. Hope you enjoy!

-- Cadeeo

CHAPTER FOUR

,,You'll get us in next Friday, right?'' Hayden asked seriously.

He, Finn and Wyatt were standing right outside Piper and Leo's only real income, P3.

Wyatt had begged his mother to allow him to go to the club. She hadn't taken kindly to his pleas, but had in the end allowed him to go. She would go there herself and make sure nothing demonic happened.

,,I'll try,'' he tried to sound optimistic.

With a shrug, Hayden entered the club and a group of girls immediately surrounded him. He was ruggedly handsome, Wyatt and Finn had agreed on that. They were surrounded quickly themselves and a long night of partying began.

--

The following Monday, the three popular boys were surrounded by a large crowd of teenagers. It was rumoured, that the band Inferno would be playing at P3. Inferno was one of the largest and most prestigious bands at the moment. Wyatt was known for free tickets, Finn known as his best friend and now also Hayden was a link to Wyatt.

,,No one actually likes me, just for me, do they?'' Wyatt muttered to the others when they managed to slip away. They were hiding in a free classroom.

,,We're shallow, Wyatt,'' Hayden said smiling. ,,It ain't the jocks or the geeks who gets the girls.''

,,No, that's us,'' Finn said, looking extremely serious.

Wyatt began smirking. ,,What would I do without you,'' he stated.

The boys grinned.

Suddenly the chill sound of a telephone sounded from somewhere on Finn.

Finn found the phone and pressed it to his ear. ,,Wendy, hi…'' he said and rolled his eyes. ,,Yes, I know the assignment is important… I'll meet you at the library. Bye… yes, bye… bye…'' he pressed the off bottom. ,,Oh jeez.''

,,So, I hear you've been paired with Weird Wendy,'' Wyatt said, trying not to laugh loudly.

,,My teacher blows,'' Finn said sourly.

,,Weird Wendy?'' Hayden asked confused.

,,Finn's crazy ex-girlfriend from middle school,'' Wyatt explained, while chuckling. ,,She was so in love with him, that when he broke it off in high school to become shallow like me, she became weird and a stalker. Now she's just pissed and…''

,,That lovely teacher of ours, has paired me with her to do the family three thing,'' Finn finished and sat down grumpily on one of the tables.

Hayden did a really good job of trying not to laugh, but in the end he cracked up too. ,,You better get going, man. Wouldn't want to the keep the lady waiting.''

Finn shot him a dirty look, but went out anyway.

,,So, Fierce,'' Wyatt said. ,,We got a family three to make.''

Hayden rolled his eyes irritated. ,,I know.''

,,Your place?'' Wyatt asked.

,,No!'' Hayden said stubbornly. ,,Please let me spare you from my household.''

,,Alright? My place it is.''

--

For the first time ever, Wyatt took the long way home. He couldn't actually orb Hayden like he could Finn. Finn knew of his powers and it would be a long while before Hayden could know. For all he knew, Hayden could be the Prince, his evil cousin. Hayden actually had a striking similarity to Cole Turner. Wyatt quickly dismissed the idea.

Walking from the bus stop to the manor took around three minutes. The teenage boys chatted away about everything except for homework.

When they stopped outside the front door, Wyatt held Hayden back and looked seriously at the taller one. ,,My mom is kinda strict. Just keep out of the way and you're safe.''

Hayden looked amused.

,,I mean it. She's under a lot of stress and she's running a household of three kids and a man who's not home as much as he should be,'' Wyatt really tried to make his point.

Hayden was now openly grinning widely.

,,What's so funny?'' the Halliwell asked.

,,What do you think I am, Wyatt? Eight?'' Hayden answered. ,,My parents are rich. Really, extremely, open-mouthed rich! I learned to stay out of their way before I could walk!''

Wyatt stared at him open-mouthed and wide-eyed.

Suddenly the door to the manor opened and Piper was looking at them strangely. ,,Are you two coming in or what?'' she asked.

The two boys entered the manor. Paula was chasing after a laughing Preston, yelling at him for taking her things.

,,My cousins, Paula and Preston,'' Wyatt explained. Hayden nodded in acknowledgement. ,,This is my mom.''

,,Piper Halliwell,'' Piper said with a warm smile. ,,You must be Hayden.''

Hayden gave her a charming smile. ,,Hayden Fierce. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Halliwell.''

,,I'm taking Melissa and Paula out shopping. Preston will be under your care,'' Piper said sternly and called the girl to her.

--

Wyatt led Hayden to the basement, where the old Halliwell possessions - dating all the way back to Melinda Warren - were hidden away. While Wyatt looked through the many boxes, Hayden sat down on the stairs and looked bored.

While rummaging around, Wyatt's hand lingered for a moment on a silver dagger; he didn't remember ever having seen before. Alarming bells sounded inside his head, but he pushed the feeling of unease away.

,,What's your family story?'' he asked suddenly.

Hayden seemed startled. ,,What?''

,,Your family?'' Wyatt sorted through a box of old fairytales books. ,,I know you say your mom's crazy and they're rich?''

Hayden chuckled. ,,My mom's okay, I guess. She just tends to be a little…'' he hesitated. ,,Nah, she'd nuts.''

Wyatt laughed, still facing away from his friend.

,,When I was four, she decorated my room with stuffed animals. They all had the blinking plastic devil horns you can put on the head, on their heads. Then we danced around among them for hours…'' Hayden trailed off with a soft smile. He looked dreamy. ,,She's from here, you know. She lived here with her sisters. She met my dad, but the sisters didn't like him and forbade my mom to see him. They've been fighting since before I was born and I've never really met the sisters.''

Wyatt turned around and studied Hayden. ,,And your dad?''

,,He's a busy man. But he takes care of his family. Business. Money's many pleasures. It doesn't matter to him.''

,,They seem okay… for parents, at least,'' Wyatt said and resumed his rummaging.

A quiet while after, Wyatt held an old piece of paper up in triumph. It was yellow around the edges, but otherwise in perfect condition. He laid it on the floor and the two teenagers sat down to study it.

,,That's me,'' he said and pointed out his own name.

,,Wyatt Matthew Halliwell,'' Hayden read. ,,And you are the son of Piper Halliwell and Leo… Wyatt?''

Wyatt grinned slyly. ,,It's a tradition for the Halliwells to keep their surname.''

Paige, Prue, Patty, Penny and all the Halliwells all the way down to Melinda Warren was put on this family three.

,,Who's this?'' Hayden asked. He was pointing at a small circle, which contained the name of one of the original Charmed sisters. Her name was written with blood red. Only few of the others name was written with the same colour. ,,Why's the name written with red?''

Wyatt knew, that meant the person had turned evil or had been evil from birth. He had actually been evil in one of his past lives. He couldn't tell Hayden that. ,,I don't know?'' he said and shrugged. ,,I've only met her once.''

TBC:


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

(Three weeks later)

The cold grey wall loomed around the two figures. The shadows from the hundreds of candles sent a menacing light around the room. When you were called to this room, something was not to the Source's or the Queen's likings. Among the magical world, this room was known as the Room of Terror. Even the worst and most feared demons, feared this room.

Lane kneeled in front of the throne. The much respected and much feared Queen of the Underworld stood behind her.

,,You failed, Lane,'' the Queen whispered into her hair.

Lane flinched. ,,The empath…'' she began to defend.

The Queen cut her off by stabbing her right arm. Lane cried out in pain, but she knew if she moved it could prove lethal.

,,Uh, the empath,'' the Queen stepped in front of Lane. She let her hand glide over Lane's hurt arm and pressed her hand tightly over the wound. ,,Will die! Are we clear?''

With her lips pressed together tightly, Lane nodded in agreement.

,,Do not fail me again or I'm sure the Source will take a great interest in you,'' the Queen said with a bittersweet voice. ,,Leave!''

Lane bowed her head in respect. ,,Of course, your Highness,'' she said and hurried out of room. The wooded doors shut behind her and she sighed out in relief.

… And ran straight into a tall figure cloaked in dark.

She gulped as she recognised the figure. They made eye contact, but she quickly lowered her gaze in respect. ,,My Prince.''

The son of the Source looked annoyed at her. He didn't spare her a second look. But Lane got one thing many had never accomplished.

She'd seen the Prince.

--

,,Wyatt Halliwell!''

Wyatt shot awake and tumbled out of bed.

Piper stood beside his bed with her hands on her hips. She looked at him with a sour expression.

,,Mom?'' he said confused.

,,You ditched school?'' Piper said matter-of-factly.

Wyatt swallowed hard.

,,Do you have any idea what Phoebe or Cole could do to you, if they decided to kidnap you!'' Piper was angry and probably with good reason.

Ever since Wyatt and Finn had met Hayden, the three teenagers had been inseparable. They did everything together and they had a blast. Wyatt knew Hayden was a bad influence, because the more they hung out, they did less schoolwork and yesterday they'd ditched school. They'd been at Finn's house, because Piper was guaranteed to be at home. Finn's parents were out of town, so they'd stayed over to early dawn. Wyatt had orbed home around eight (his curfew) and had pretended to feel too tired to eat dinner. Then he'd orbed back to Finn's house and had a pizza.

,,I didn't ditch school!'' he lied.

,,You're a lousy liar, honey,'' Piper yelled. ,,Because of the stunt you pulled last week, the school is watching over you, Finn and Hayden. They called me!''

Wyatt nervously twitched his hands. He looked down at his hands.

,,Ever since that Hayden guy came to town, you're out and wont return either your father or me calling for you…''

,,I just saved you two days ago!'' Wyatt defended himself, but it felt weak and useless. He was in big trouble.

His mother held up a hand to stop him from talking further. ,,You're never home! You don't help your family researching…''

,,We know who we're dealing with!''

,,Do you want to live in a place like LA? You've seen what the Source did to the city!''

Wyatt put on a t-shirt and fastened his shoes. He didn't want to listen.

,,Hayden is bad news, Wyatt!'' Piper was now pleading.

Her oldest son cast her an angry look. ,,He's my friend,'' his voice was icy and cold. Then he orbed out, leaving Piper to look helplessly and hurt after him.

--

,,I can't believe she just said that!'' Wyatt said. He paced Finn's room like a caged animal with his hands behind his back.

Finn lay in his bed, trying to stay awake for his friend but failing miserably. ,,It's seven in the morning, Wye. School starts in two hours. Can I please get an hour of sleep?''

Wyatt stopped top look at him. ,,She almost forbade me to see Hayden.''

Finn groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. ,,We ditched school. Big deal. We've done it before.''

,,Yes, but my mom found out!''

,,Take a chill pill, idiot. You're a witch. Who's gonna stop you from seeing him?''

,,Have you met my mother?'' Wyatt was seething and intent to take it out on his friend.

,,Go home, Wye. Talk it out with your mother,'' Finn said agitated. ,,I wanna sleep!''

Wyatt sighed. ,,Alright,'' he said and orbed out of his friend's room.

--

,,Where's Wyatt?'' Chris asked when he entered the kitchen. He took a piece of bread and ate it hungrily. Small crumps fell to the ground and if Piper had been aware she would've scolded him. But she didn't answer and kept stirring in the bowel in front of her. ,,Mom?'' he asked.

Piper snapped to attention. ,,What is it, honey?''

,,Where's Wyatt?'' he asked again.

,,I don't know?'' she answered sadly.

--

She cried out in despair, seeing the battered bodies laying on the ground dead. Everything was silent and the darkness overtook everything. Fear gripped her, when the darkness moved towards her. She couldn't move, couldn't scream. Her hands fought to keep it away, but it didn't stop and she no longer was…

Paine screamed and woke up. Tears fell down her cheeks and her body shock from the nightmare.

Her mother and father were with her in an instant, holding her. But the pain of it the dream wouldn't go away.

A week of project in school and I've got the time to download. Slave trading and trafficking SUCKS!

Right. I wanna get into the whole Charmed fandom again and I would really appreciate if you could rec some good fics for me, so my mind can start producing scenarios I can write.

Lots of love to Vh.

Cadeeo


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Paige jumped when Piper slammed a newspaper on the table in front of her.

,,This is unbelievable!'' Piper said loudly.

,,What?'' Paige said confused.

,,Listen,'' the elder sister said. ,,`Senator Charles Libra will be holding a formal ball for multi-millionaire Cole Turner of Turner Enterprise on Saturday. The balls purpose is to celebrate Mr. and Mrs. Turner's sixteenth wedding anniversary. Only San Francisco's upper class elite is invited and it will be the bash of the year.' From the senator it'll be the governor and in the end the Mayor.''

,,It's LA all over again,'' Paige realised.

,,I agree,'' Prue said and sat down beside Piper. ,,We need to get in to that party and I know how. Jason Dean.''

Paige looked at her eldest sister in surprise. ,,We can't do that!''

,,We can and we will!'' Prue said stubbornly.

,,He's my ex-fiancé. We will do nothing.'' Paige commented sharply.

,,We are talking about a city of people here. I wont let San Francisco become the new Los Angeles.''

Paige huffed. In the end she realised the truth of Prue's words and took her phone from her purse, which lay nearby.

--

Jason Dean, business mogul and recently married to the stone cold editor of the Bay Mirror Newspaper, Jane Zerah. He was part of the upper class San Francisco elite and proudly so. He knew of the existence of the magic world, because of his previous love for Paige Matthews, who he'd been with for five years.

So when he received a call from said Paige Mitchell, he was extremely surprised. Their relationship hadn't ended well. Not well at all. More like disastrous!

Determined not to sound bitter, he took the call.

,,Hallo, Paige,'' he said.

,,Jason,'' she replied nervously.

,,What do I owe the pleasure?'' he asked.

,,Can I come by?''

He paused. He missed talking to her even after so many years. He knew there would be a reason for her visit. ,,Sure.'' He sat back down in his office chair.

Seconds after, he saw the blue sparkles, which indicated her arrival.

She looked fidgety.

,,I'm not a demon,'' he tried to ease her.

She smiled a little. ,,I would've been more at ease, if you were.''

He laughed. ,,I know this is not a social call. So, spit it out. What do you need?''

,,Are you going to the Turner celebration?''

He was shocked. Of all things, this was the question she asked.

,,Of course I am,'' he answered. ,,If I gain friendship with Turner Enterprise, every door in the world will open for me.''

She sat down in the chair on the opposite side of his table. ,,Prue, Piper and I need to get into that party.''

He was silent for a long time. ,,Why?'' he finally asked.

,,The eternal fight against evil, of course.''

Jason Dean considered himself a man of morale. He didn't like to cause hurt, but had to because of his status as a businessman. Finding out about the eternal fight between Good and Evil had been an eye-opener for him. He wanted to help people after he'd fallen for Paige, even if that meant getting the sisters to the Turner celebration.

,,I'll see what I can do.''

--

Friday came and three neat envelopes lay on the manors doorstep. Leo picked them up and looked at them with a frown. He was unaware of the sisters plan to be at their evil sister's wedding anniversary.

,,Piper!'' he called loudly.

,,Kitchen!'' his wife replied.

He walked into the kitchen and showed her the envelopes. ,,What's this?''

Piper smiled. ,,Jason got them! Fantastic!'' she took the envelopes and opened op one of them.

,,Jason?'' Leo asked with his eyebrows disappearing under his hairline.

,,Paige's ex,'' Piper replied. ,,Delia Carmichael is hereby invited to the celebration of Cole & Phoebe Turner's wedding anniversary.'' She read from the card, she'd taken out of the envelope. ,,Delia Carmichael? Who's Delia Carmichael?''

,,Honey,'' Leo said. ,,What's going on?''

,,The senator is holding this big bash for Phoebe and Cole. We decided to attend that party, so we can watch what they're doing and who they're trying to manipulate,'' Piper explained, feeling slightly guilty for not having told the plan to her husband.

,,Are you sure that's a good idea, honey?''

,,We can't let our town become hell like LA!'' she said determined.

--

Standing in front of a mirror, Phoebe studied herself critically. The long red dress flowed around her. She looked like a fairytale princess, but her cold eyes gave her away. There could be wild fire in those eyes; so intense even Cole's eyes would flicker away from hers. But now they were cold and brutal.

Cole studied her silently, leaning against the doorframe. He often watched her. It gave him peace in his mind, which was needed when you ruled the Underworld.

A small rebellion in Downtown Los Angeles had caused Cole to spend a great deal of time there. Phoebe always got extra cranky when he was gone for longer times.

But their anniversary ball was tonight. He wouldn't have missed it for the world. It was far too enjoyable to see young businessmen trying to charm their way into Phoebe's heart. They were hoping she had enough power in Turner Enterprise to put it in the businessmen's favour. She would play with them for a while, knowing exactly what their intensions were. She carefully discarded those who'd given up early in their pursuit of her and embraced the once who'd refused to give up. Those were the once who Turner Enterprise needed, not some poor weak humans, who believed in hope and good. Turner Enterprise was supposed to represent hell in the Overworld.

,,Do you like?'' Phoebe asked, when she sensed him. Her eyes came to life and they vibrated with love and fire.

Cole smiled and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her fiercely.

--

Paige, Prue and Piper appeared in Jason's office Saturday night, ready for the big ball. He was expecting their arrival, especially Paige's. He knew he shouldn't. She was happily married and he was somewhat nicely and conveniently married to Jane.

The three sisters looked beautiful with their dresses acquired for the special occasion.

,,You ready?'' Jason asked.

,,Almost,'' Paige said. She threw a small bottle of liquid on the floor in front of her. The liquid made a gurgling sound and white light appeared. When the light disappeared, a woman with blonde hair and large green eyes appeared. ,,Shannon Patrick at your service,'' she said with a smile.

Prue became a redhead and wore the name of Karen St. James. Piper became a tall brunette with icy blue eyes.

,,You like your names?'' Jason joked.

,,Delia Carmichael,'' Piper said with an annoyed look. ,,Just great. It's just perfectly great.''

,,The limo's waiting outside,'' he said with a smile.

Piper and Prue walked first out of the office, Paige hanging back to walk with her ex.

,,Where's Henry tonight?'' Jason asked curiously.

,,Where's Jane tonight?'' she shot back good naturally.

,,In Oklahoma with her parents,'' he replied, catching the meaning of her words.

,,The woman's actually got parents?'' Paige said. She despised the editor. Jane Zerah was a cold-hearted bitch and didn't deserve Jason at all.

,,That was low, Paige,'' Jason said. ,,Do you want me to get into Henry?''

Paige was about to speak, when Prue interrupted. ,,Hey, you two. We're going to be late.''

--

Greeting every guest with a court nod, Cole felt extremely bored. Through their special connection, he could feel his wife felt the exact same thing as him. It was good publicity for their operation, but its necessity didn't make up for the fact that it was still extremely boring.

Suddenly, Cole picked up the unmistakable feeling of witches. Good witches!

'Do you feel it?' he telekinetically asked Phoebe. 'Witches!'

His wife turned towards him with an evil smirk. 'Maybe this night wont be so boring after all.''

Cole Turner, the Source of All Evil, never doubted Phoebe.

--

So I'm done with school. I will not be having to even think of school until I'll go to the states in the end of August and that year wont even matter to my further eduaction and in two weeks, a trip to Spain, sunny Spain.. Life's good right now. Love, Cadeeo, R&R


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Phoebe watched with interest as a tall dark haired man strode towards her. He was probably in his early thirties and his dark suit hung well on his toned body. He was no Cole, but definitely handsome.

Phoebe, herself, was perched in the middle of the large decorated room. It gave her the possibility to watch her husband, moving around her in protective large circles, and trying to find out who the witches were.

Phoebe's entourage were four well-trained female shape shifters, her much needed Overworld secretary and her irreplaceable organizer. They worked in perfect sync to ensure their Queen's safety and make Phoebe look like she had things under control.

,,Who's the man?'' Phoebe asked the Overworld secretary, Dia.

,,Mark Mitchell,'' Dia quickly answered. ,,He's a P.I. and he's been trying to get into Turner Enterprise's good graces for a long time.''

,,Why isn't he?''

,,He's the brother of Paige's husband.''

,,Arh,'' Phoebe said with a satisfied smile. ,,The family doesn't make the person. The person makes themselves.''

Mark had reached her. He gave her his most charming smile. ,,Mrs. Turner. I'm Mark…''

,,Mitchell,'' Phoebe ended his sentence. ,,Call me Phoebe. Mrs. Turner make me feel so…'' she gushed. ,,Married.''

--

,,Is that… Mark?'' Paige said, trailing behind her sisters and Jason.

Piper and Prue looked in the direction their sister was looking.

,,He sure is charming that… oh my God. That's Phoebe!'' Prue said, wide-eyed.

--

Cole ignored a bald little man. He'd sensed the witches. They were standing close to the champagne fountain, which he found totally unnecessary by the way. The humans seemed to love it, so he tolerated it.

,,Tron,'' he said.

His aid, a middle level demon scurried over to his leader. Tron might not have been powerful, but he had a great mind and he ranked high in Cole's aristocracy. ,,Yes, sir?''

,,Alert the Queen. I've located the witches,'' Cole carefully studied the three young women. He felt their strength.

Tron hurried off to find his Queen, leaving Cole back with two lawyers he'd worked with on several occasions in LA.

,,I trust you found a judge willing to be paid?'' he said. He stood with his hands behind his back, a signature position for him when he was either taking care of Underworld or Overworld business.

,,Her name is Karen Stakes,'' one of the lawyers said.

,,Stakes?'' Cole questioned, remembering the name from somewhere.

,,Her brother is one of the most powerful weapon dealers in LA. She's as corrupt as us,'' the lawyer pointed at herself and her male partner.

,,She's willing to let Tate Travis go for only seven grand,'' the male lawyer said.

Cole nodded. They'd done a well job. ,,When Travis is out, he's needed at my firm.''

The female lawyer nodded in acknowledgement. ,,Understood, sir. Have a great evening.''

The two lawyers hurried off to do whatever illegal stuff they did, besides working for Turner Enterprise.

Cole felt his wife's special mark in the many people around him and smiled when he saw her walking towards him, with the small smile only reserved for him. Their eyes locked for a short while and the familiar feeling of being content filled him.

Phoebe and her prey went arm in arm. The Prey chatted away happily, while Phoebe looked mildly interested. She had other things on her mind, Cole knew. The Prey was only a small part of her responsibilities as the Queen and she quickly lost interest.

,,Cole,'' she said sweetly. ,,Meet Mark Mitchell.''

The Prey reached out his right hand to shake Cole's hand, but Cole ignored it and folded his hands in front of his abdomen. ,,Hallo,'' he greeted neutrally.

,,It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Turner,'' The Prey said and put his extracted hand in his dress pants' pockets, trying not to look flushed.

,,Mark, here, is a private investigator. He'll be perfect for Marcus Curtis' old job,'' Phoebe told Cole.

,,I heard he was killed,'' the Prey said, his humanity calling to him to feel sorry for Curtis'… unfortunate demise. ,,He was quite the legend in my circle.''

Cole had to fight to urge to not roll his eyes. The police was still looking into his deceased employee's death and Cole had to play the part of innocent boss. ,,Yes, Mr Curtis' demise was a surprise to all of us.''

,,The police keeps asking my husband questions, he doesn't know,'' Phoebe butted in, feigning ignorance. ,,You drive a worldwide corporation and when something like this happens… the leader is automatically the first person to blame.''

,,Set up a meeting with my secretary,'' Cole told the Prey, changing the subject. ,,It is not easy to get into the good graces of my wife, Mr. Mitchell. Consider yourself lucky I will take the time to interview you myself.''

The Prey almost jumped in happiness, unable to conceal his joy. ,,Thank you, sir. I feel extremely lucky.''

--

Paige began to worry, when Phoebe took Mark's arm and moved him towards Cole. She began to inch closer to her evil sister and her evil brother-in-law.

,,What are you doing?'' Jason asked. He was staying close to the sisters. Their presence at the ball was questionable and he had to be there to conjure up a lie.

,,Trying to listen,'' Paige hissed.

The three sisters kept moving closer to the powerful couple.

,,It is not easy to get into the good graces of my wife, Mr. Mitchell. Consider yourself lucky I will take the time to interview you myself,'' they heard Cole tell Mark.

,,So that's the way near Turner. His wife,'' Jason commented.

,,We could've told you that,'' Piper whispered to Prue.

,,Move on,'' Cole said to Mark.

Phoebe smirked at the man and shifted to Cole's side instead. Cole put his arm protectively around her waist, glaring harshly at him.

Mark backed away, taking Cole's hint.

An uneasy feeling swept over Paige, Prue and Piper. Years of having faced dangers let small alarm bells ring inside their heads. They saw Phoebe and Cole communicate quietly and suddenly not a sound could be heard around them.

Time had been stopped, but not by Piper.

A/N: If you're a Buffy fan and Gilmore Girls fan, you should realise that Oz and Jess is kinda alike. They both say much with few words. But while Oz is pleasant and friendly, Jess is just, well… angry. Where the hell did that come from?


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: yes, I realise the spell later in the chapter is horrible, but poetry has never been one of my stronger suits. If you have a suggestion to make it better, please contact me. I'd love your help on that one.

Thanks to all who reviews and adds me on their favourite lists. It's the most flattering thing a reader can do for a writer. Love you all! Cadeeo

CHAPTER EIGHT

Phoebe grinned as the last words of the spell crossed her lips. The powers taken from the Wasteland often came in handy in situations like this. These particular powers, not only made time stop, but also locked away witchcraft of the Light.

She studied the witches, a brunette, a redhead and a blonde. They looked around frantically; figuring out they'd been compromised. Six demons from the Source's Lifeguard appeared behind them and held the women in their iron fists.

The witches struggled against their hold.

,,Do you know who we are, witches?'' Cole said, walking slowly and menacing towards the women.

The redhead, in particular, looked defiant.

,,Yes,'' the blonde hissed.

,,Then you should know that no good magic comes near me unnoticed,'' he said, towering over the witches.

,,Call it a perk,'' Phoebe said.

,,Let us go,'' the redhead said.

,,Let me think? Um… no!'' Phoebe studied the witches for a long time.

'Their power feels familiar,' Cole's voice sounded in her head.

'How?'

One of the few powers, Phoebe and Cole didn't have in common, was Cole's ability to feel other magical beings powers. Did you have even the tiniest bit of good magic in you; he would be able to sense it. They'd been able to avoid many plots to kill them because of the power. When they'd still been living in San Francisco, (before Los Angeles) a rather large gathering of good witches, lead by the Paige, had attacked the penthouse. Having sensed the coming of the witches, Cole had gotten his pregnant wife away to safety.

'Just familiar,' Cole replied telekinetically.

'Maybe they are. Family.'

A large grin appeared on Phoebe's lips.

,,I call upon the powers of Darkness

The powers of the Source,

Let the spell of wrong identity

Be undone.''

The witches looked horrified as small grey sparkles quickly undid their spell.

,,My powers are not working!'' Prue said.

,,I can't even orb!'' Paige said.

,,Crap!'' Piper exclaimed.

Cole looked amused while Phoebe outright laughed.

,,What have you done?'' Paige shouted.

,,Now, now,'' Cole's voice was full with authority, which could only be gained by years of having been in charge. ,,The question is,'' he walked behind the witches. ,,What are you doing here?''

,,Well, you know,'' Prue shot. ,,We are the family.''

,,Yes, exactly,'' Piper quipped. ,,We thought we'd pay our best wishes to the couple.''

Phoebe grinned inwardly. No, she and Cole hadn't expected her sisters to infiltrate the party. But she had to admit she should've seen it coming. They were back in the Charmed Ones town. This wasn't LA where they could do whatever they wanted and they got whatever they desired. The sisters would be coming after them. They'd watched the glory LA used to hold, slowly fading because of the corruption, the crime and the drugs made. The sisters wouldn't let San Francisco fade. So she grinned inwardly, finally doing something entirely fun for a change.

,,I really doubt that, Piper,'' Cole said.

,,What then? Are you going to kill us?'' Paige asked.

Prue fought extra hard against the demons, but the demons only tightened their hold on her.

,,Kill you,'' Phoebe said, her eyes cruel and icy. ,,No! That would be cruel.'' She smirked at her own sentence, knowing her sisters would react.

,,Cruel!'' Piper spat. ,,Excuse me, miss Queen of All Evil. You wont kill us because it's cruel!''

,,Misses actually,'' Phoebe pointed at her wedding ban. ,,Mrs. Queen of All Evil.''

The good witches rolled their eyes in unison.

Cole had positioned himself behind Phoebe again, looking relaxed and content. Phoebe knew he did that not only to throw off the guards, but also her sisters. The sisters were the Charmed Ones after all. But Cole wasn't anyone, so he relaxed behind Phoebe, knowing she could take care of this herself.

,,Now, dear sisters, I'm going to let you go,'' Phoebe said, surprising everyone but Cole. ,,There are other ways to get rid of you, that I'd rather see done, than a simple fireball and some torture.''

,,Take them back to Warren Manor,'' Cole ordered the guards. ,,Do not try to kill them. I'd hate to take you down.''

The six guards nodded in unison and shimmered away with the sisters.

,,Well, that was fun, don't you think?'' Phoebe said and broke the spell.

--

Chris jumped up in surprise when nine figures appeared right in front of him. The six of them disappeared quickly again, leaving three of them behind.

,,Mom?'' he said, recognizing his mother and aunts.

,,I don't wanna curse,'' Piper said angrily. ,,But I want to curse.''

,,What a dilemma,'' Chris said confused. ,,I guess your mission didn't go as well as planned?''

,,No, not really,'' Prue told him. ,,Cole sniffed us out with that annoying feeling power he has.''

,,Are you okay?''

,,We're peachy, honey,'' Piper said and hugged her arms around her youngest son.

It didn't matter to him he was thirteen and he appreciated a hug from a parent. Having grown up in the family he had, had taught him to take whatever comfort he could get. One day he might never have the change to do it again.

But he was a boy after all, so after a moment he loosened his mom's grip on him.

--

Chris left his friends in school and made his way towards his cousin. Paine was standing by her locker with her friends. They weren't giggly like the girls Wyatt sometimes brought home. They were smart like Paine, who got straight A's in math. They were the so-called nerds.

,,Paine,'' he said tapping her on her shoulder.

Paine turned around. ,,Chris?''

,,We need to talk,'' he said seriously.

,,Is something wrong?'' she asked, suddenly worried.

,,No, no, nothing like that.''

Paine told her friends to go on without her, leaving her and Chris standing alone by the locker. Chris saw an empty classroom nearby and dragged her in there.

,,Have you seen Wyatt recently?'' he asked.

,,Not really. He's always off with Finn and that Hayden guy,'' Paine answered, seating herself on one of the chairs.

,,He hasn't been home for five days, but your dad told us he was okay and we shouldn't worry.''

,,Five days. Really? Why haven't aunt Piper or uncle Leo sought him out?'' she asked.

,,He's at Finn's, but every time they knocks on the door, he disappears.''

,,So?''

,,Maybe he'll listen to us?''

Paine starred at her cousin for a long time. ,,After school. My place.''

--

Prue found herself starring off into space. She was the mother of two, sister of the Queen of the Underworld, married to a two hundred year-old wizard, brought back from the death, a witch and currently unemployed.

Her husband, Logan, had it easy enough. Before Henry's injury, which forced him to resign as a cop, Logan and Henry had worked together as a great team. Now Logan worked for the FBI under some special hidden unit and had done for the last seven years. She was proud of him. He was almost not affected of the wizards' legendary greed for power. He had a slip or two once in a while, sometimes getting mad because she didn't want a job that paid more.

So after a lot of consideration, she showed up in Jason Dean's office building.

She walked up to his secretary and plastered a pleasant smile on her face.

,,Can I help you?'' the secretary - a woman in her thirties - asked, looking up from her computer.

,,I need to speak with Mr. Dean,'' Prue said.

,,Do you have an appointment?''

Prue shock her head. ,,No, I think he'll want to see me anyway. My name is Prue Halliwell.''

The secretary looked like she'd gotten an epiphany. She pressed a bottom on the cordless phone. ,,Mr. Dean. A certain Prue Halliwell is asking to see you.''

,,Send her in,'' Jason's voice replied quickly.

The secretary pointed her in the right direction and Prue walked into her half-sister's ex-fiancé's office.

,,I was wondering where you three disappeared to?'' Jason said, looking up from the stack of papers lying on his desk. ,,Did you find your bad guys?'' He pointed at a chair on the other side of the desk, motioning for her to sit down.

,,Not really. They found us,'' Prue replied, sitting down. ,,Nothing happened.''

,,You guys need to get into another exclusive party?''

,,No, this is a… personal visit.''

Jason leaned back in his chair and reached for his coffee.

,,I need a job,'' Prue told him after a moment. Jason tried to say something, but Prue held her arms up to let her finish. ,,My husband, Logan, works for the FBI. But he only gets paid per mission. Since the demon activity has increased very much in the last three weeks, we've decided it would be safer for him to stay in San Francisco all the time. That makes me…''

,,The one to support your household,'' Jason concluded. ,,But you're unemployed.''

,,Yeah, that's the issue. Not everyone has endless money like you or Cole Turner.''

,,Low blow, Prue,'' Jason said, though still smiling.

Prue smiled back. ,,Look, I don't want you to feel obligated.'' She couldn't help but fidget for a moment, anxiously waiting his reply.

,,Let me make some calls, alright Prue. I'll see what I can do.''

--

Chris met up with Paine after school and they set off to Finn's house, where they knew Wyatt would be. Chris orbed, while Paine used the powers from a golden pendent around her neck to transport herself. Wizards mostly used wands, but since it was very rare wizards and witches had children, the child's powers would be too strong for them to control and they had to centre their magic into something, in Paine's case; the golden pendent.

Chris shot his cousin a look, before he rang the doorbell.

Finn opened the door shortly after and shot Chris an annoyed look. ,,What do you want?'' he asked.

,,Talk to my brother,'' Chris replied.

,,There's a reason he isn't talking to you, you know,'' Finn said.

,,Look, Finn,'' Paine started, looking even more annoyed than Finn. ,,You know what this is about. You know he cant avoid us forever.''

,,Feisty,'' Finn said and smirked down at the much smaller girl. ,,I don't want to come between you. I have absolutely nothing against you. But Wye's my best friend and I wont betray him.''

Chris sighed in resignation. ,,Just tell him, we're worried, alright. We need him to fight and mum just worries about him. I mean, who wouldn't? He's Wyatt Halliwell, the special kid.''

_Finn nodded. ,,I will.''_

A/N: probably four or so chapters until I'll stop and work on the sequel.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Finn had never spent much time to think about his life, he hadn't given himself time to do so. When he was five, he had followed a stray ball onto a street and a car had nearly killed him. If it hadn't been for Wyatt who had orbed him back into the safety of the Manor. They had been best friends ever seen. Magic, demons and witches had been a part of his life for nearly eleven years. He thought it was cool Wyatt could do it, but he never wanted to be Wyatt. The Halliwell family was scarred from too many close calls. Paine had been six, when the first visions had come, visions of pain and death. It had hardened her to the point where pain couldn't hurt her emotionally, hence the nickname Paine. The sisters were fighting against their own sister, the evil incarnated.

No, he was content being on the sidelines looking in and sometimes getting involved in the easier tasks of their magical life.

It had always been Finn & Wyatt and Wyatt & Finn, the best friends through everything. But then came Hayden…

Hayden was cool, smart and clever and he literally had girls fainting before his very eyes. Wyatt had quickly taken extra interest in him, which left Finn doubting things. Would Hayden take his place as Wyatt's best friend or was he just imagining things?

And now even Paine and Chris were worried. They had showed up, but he'd been loyal to Wyatt, because that's what best friends do… no matter how much you worry.

Finn sighed and sat down onto the couch in the living room.

,,I need to go home, don't I?''

He didn't even turn towards where Wyatt had materialised beside him. ,,It's a little pointless hiding here,'' he said, half agreeing. ,,Parents care, especially yours, because of well… everything. They don't want you hanging out with someone getting you into trouble.''

,,I get it, thank you,'' Wyatt said sounding annoyed.

,,Just saying,'' Finn stated, smirking.

--

Phoebe stared into the flames, transfixed by the colours and different forms it could take. But fire wasn't just fire for her. Fire was the symbol of the Source, of the Queen and the Prince. Their power was drawn from the beautiful and all-destroying element.

Something is coming…

It kept telling her, the fire. It kept telling her something big had been set in motion, something she might not think was in her control. It was bigger than the battle between good and evil… it was larger.

Nothing…

Her visions were different than when she'd been a Charmed One. She was a Seer; it was written in her blood and not even becoming evil and turning from the ancient powers of the Warren family, could stop her from knowing. Instead the fire showed her little bits and pieces of information good enough to know without knowing exactly.

For three weeks, the fire had told her the same thing.

Something is coming…

And she didn't know what? She needed her old powers back, or at least find someone who had anything resembling them.

--

,,There was a rebellion in LA,'' Leo informed the group, looking grave. ,,Five hundred people, marching towards the City Hall. They were armed magically, but Cole was alerted in time to stop them from raiding it. He took their souls, destroyed about half of them and messed with the rest. A Whitelighter was there, taking care of his charge, when… He's stir crazy, doesn't know a dog from a frog.''

Piper closed her eyes, wishing the news wouldn't shock her, but they always did. News of Cole's cruelty was always particularly cruel. Five hundred people reduced to nothing and Phoebe still stood behind him, encouraged him, helped him, and suddenly Piper felt her rage swell like it hadn't done for years.

The day was warm, but the sky was filled with clouds and it would soon rain. She walked into the garden abandoning the others to question Leo for answers, anything to understand that cruelty. The garden was neglected, but Melissa and Paula loved to play in it. The fairies, which also lived there, showered them with gifts because they were perfect creatures and they adored the happy girls.

,,Hey,'' Wyatt said tentatively behind her.

Piper smiled, because now at least her son was back.

,,I'm sorry,'' he said.

,,It's okay. Just be careful. The Source and the Queen are lurking here. So, be careful,'' she said, reaching out to touch his arms fleetingly.

,,Yes, mom.''

Everything was all right for now.

--

(A week later)

,,Hayden!'' Wyatt called, watching his friends chat with a bunch of girls by Wyatt's locker.

,,Where's Finn?'' the taller boy asked, brushing off the girls, who then proceeded to look extremely offended.

,,Sick,'' Wyatt replied, rolling his eyes. ,,With the flu. He'll be out for at least a week and a half.''

,,Sucks. So what are we going to do?''

,,I was thinking school, food and P3.''

,,On a Wednesday?'' Hayden questioned. Even though he was the king of skipping classes, he had some standards.

,,The Killers are playing,'' Wyatt answered with a smug grin.

,,We're on!''

,,Your parents wont mind?''

Hayden rolled his eyes. ,,My parents never mind. I'm a 'responsible' young man.''

,,They actually said that?'' Wyatt said disbelieving.

The other boy nodded. ,,If you're an angel at home, they'll let you do anything.''

,,Good to know.''

--

,,I have a job for you.''

Prue gaped, but quickly remembered that she was standing outside Paine's school and it was weird to look like that. ,,You're kidding.''

Jason chuckled over the phone. ,,No. You take great pictures and I could really use you at the Bay Mirror.''

,,Bay Mirror?'' she said, feeling a slight twitch in her right cheek. ,,Working for your wife.''

,,I know it might be difficult with Paige…''

,,I'll take it.''

,,Great,'' he said, actually sounding happy. ,,Jane will expect you at the office bright and early eight o'clock, Monday morning.''

,,Jason… thank you,'' she said gratefully.

,,Hey, you save the Earth, I can afford to pay you back a little.''

Prue smiled and saw Chris and Paine walk out of the school building beside each other. They'd always been particularly good friends, Wyatt always being a little on the outside. But he had Finn, so no one really worried. Preston was another matter, however, because Paula and Melissa also got along very well. He sometimes complained being on the outside, but he wasn't. The whole family was close, except for Phoebe, but she was… you know.

,,All these children, so innocent, so naïve and powerless to the real world,'' a female voice spoke beside Prue and she turned around quickly, recognising the voice.

Phoebe stood beside her, dressed casually but beautifully. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her face was a mask of curiosity. ,,I used to be like that. Innocent, ignorant and naïve.''

,,And that's bad thing?'' Prue asked, keeping her voice calm and collected, even though her heart was thumping away. Paine and Chris were close, too close. ,,Being innocent?''

Phoebe rolled her eyes. ,,Duh! Of course it is.''

Prue was reminded of a little girl in grown-ups clothes. Phoebe's pregnancy had been anything but normal. Cole had watched over her like a hawk stalking its prey, but news had still gotten out. The birth of the Prince had broken something inside her head and she'd ever since preferred being childish, letting Cole take responsibility… or so the Halliwell family had assumed. What exactly had happened was a mystery to everyone?

,,What are you doing here?'' Prue finally asked.

,,You see that boy teasing the girl with the glasses over there?'' Phoebe said and pointed towards the swings. ,,That's Charlotte and Robby. Charlotte is the geek, you see and Robby has seen his big brother pick on those geeks. In senior year of high school their relationship hasn't changed and they hate each other more than ever. Over Christmas break, they meet at a party and they get along surprisingly, ending with them sleeping together. She's college bound at Brown, but she gets pregnant and her life ends before it started. Charlotte the geek and Robby the bully end up married with a kid before they enter their twenties, but they live happily until Charlotte dies of cancer. Frightening, isn't it?''

,,Your point being?'' Prue said annoyed, but still transfixed by the boy and girl, who just had their lives told.

,,I see the future. Non-magical lives are laid out to me more clearly than witches or wizards futures. Their choices don't change the world magically like our choices.''

Prue hadn't known that. ,,Are you saying that regular people have no say in how the future can work? They can do nothing to change it?'' she asked.

,,No,'' Phoebe said indifferently. ,,But that isn't the point. The point is; I'm not seeing non-magical lives anymore. I'm not seeing anything in fact.''

,,Oh, you don't see anything anymore. Yuppie!'' Prue said, smirking. ,,The fact that you cant see is good for my side, idiot.''

Phoebe took a deep breath and turned to stand in front of her older sister. ,,No, Prue, it is not good for the white hats. It's very, very bad. If I'm right, it will mean the end of both good and evil. Seeing nothing means there isn't anything to see. No futures, no new love, no Charlotte and Robby. Nothing!''

Finally the meaning behind Phoebe's unexpected visit gave meaning. Prue looked worried at her little sister.

,,You need help?'' she asked.

,,No!'' Phoebe replied forcefully. ,,I just need you to look into it. Ask the Elders, whatever goody-two-shoes do.''

,,Does Cole even know you're here?''

Phoebe looked at like she was a complete idiot. ,,Honey, Cole knows I can take care of myself. That is not the issue here.''

,,Whatever you say, sis,'' Prue said. ,,I'll do this one thing for you, okay? But lay off my family until you get what you want.''

The younger sister rolled her eyes. ,,Deal.''

,,Deal.''


End file.
